Sleep my lover
by Shadowless13
Summary: Antonio looks for his lover all around the house but has no luck, so he tries the bedroom. He ends up thinking how cute Lovino looks when he sleeps. First posted fanfiction, please read and review to help me!


Sleep my lover…

This is my first fanfiction I have ever posted on here so please be nice. I accept constructive criticism but no flames please. Please review, it will help me a lot.

Thanks!

* * *

It was dark outside; clouds covered the white moon and stars as it was pitch black. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo looked out of the window from the kitchen as he was just going to bed seem as it was night. The Spanish man yawned tiredly and rubbed his eye before walking out of the kitchen to see no one was in the living room.

"Lovi?" Antonio called out for his boyfriend but got no response from him but crickets chirping at night. Antonio shrugged to himself and made his way quietly up the stairs, he must have already gone to bed without telling Antonio. Antonio quietly made his way across the landing but Antonio wasn't the quietest of people around but still managed to keep quiet. Antonio opened the door to the double room; the curtains were open so some light came in but just faintly. The room was a light green colour, a close shade to Antonio's eyes and Antonio smiled every time when he thought about it. Lovi had wanted to have it green and Antonio wanted it a brown colour so it was like the Italians eyes but Lovi had won that so it was green. Luckily Antonio had decided to paint the living room a close shade to Lovi's eyes, much to Lovi's enjoyment (sarcasm right there). There was a four poster bed in the room and there was a slight movement in the bed, a faint figure was there already. Antonio smiled as he made his way over to it but got changed beforehand then he climbed into the bed trying not to disturb the other. Antonio turned onto his side so he was leaning on one elbow as he was admiring his boyfriend's peaceful face. Yes Lovino Vargas maybe a bitter, cold man but Antonio loved his man with all of his heart for centuries so when Antonio confessed to Lovino and Lovino started to go a deep shade of red; Antonio thought he did something wrong. Lovino just pulled him into an unexpected hug and told Antonio to shut up because he loved him to, Antonio had never been happier since that day. People thought they weren't right and that Antonio was wasting his time spending time with the other Italian and should go for Lovino's brother but Antonio's heart was set on the grumpy Italian. Antonio stroked Lovino's dark rosewood hair but being cautious of his curl as he did so, not wanting to wake the other in the process. Antonio traced his fingers over his lovers' cheek bones before down to his lips and feeling Lovino's breath on his hands slightly. A normal angry face was so helpless when he slept but was so beautiful as well. The permanent scowl was nowhere in sight anymore, the southern Italian was relaxed when he slept. The covers rose and then fell with Lovi's slow breathing rate and as he breathe out of his mouth sometimes his bangs would go up before falling back on his face again. Lovino's dark rosewood hair was to a side seem as he was sleeping sideways and facing Antonio which covered some of his eyes and Antonio brushed it back behind the sleeping man's ear even though it would just fall back again. Antonio smiled to himself as his sleeping lover sub-consciously looked for heat and warmth, just what Antonio had. He shuffled in his sleep closer to the Spanish man and sighed through his nose in his sleep. He had cuddled right into Antonio's chest without even knowing he had. The Spanish man chuckled to himself at the sight, his Lovi was really too cute for his own good. Antonio knew Lovi would search for warmth; his body always seemed to be colder on a night than on a morning. Antonio had been told (yelled at) that he would wrap his arms around Lovino if he was asleep and Lovino was not. Antonio had all the right reasons to do so, what if Lovi disappeared without telling him? What if he didn't want to sleep with Antonio anymore? What if the Italian went missing and nobody knew where he was? Of course Antonio was overdramatic about it, he always was. But if he did (and would) put his arms around Lovino, he knew why in his mind. Lovino had that warmth that Antonio loved and always loved cuddling with like his lover was some kind of teddy bear. But Antonio also knew if something was going to happen to Lovi, they would have to remove Antonio's arms around him. The Spanish man may have slow reactions normally but when it was with Lovino, he was quick as a cheetah if he wanted to be. He would know if anyone would try to part them in any kind of way plus, Antonio would act as some kind of shield around the Italian so he knew he was safe. Deep down, both of them were really fond of cuddling but Lovino would never admit it out loud, he was simply too shy for that kind of thing.

"Te amo Lovi~" Antonio sang quietly as he wrapped his arms around Lovino and rested his head on the soft, light pillow.

"Ti amo troppo Toni" Antonio looked down at his lover who was still sleeping, but had spoken in his sleep. Antonio nuzzled his head into Lovino's hair as he smelt cinnamon and an earthy smell as well, probably of all the work with the tomato patch in their garden. Antonio kissed the top of Lovino's head softly as he spoke three words before dropping off in his sleep; filled with him and his Lovino.

"Sleep my lover"

* * *

Translations:

Te amo Lovi- Spanish meaning I love you Lovi

(You should know these if you love Spamano)

Ti amo troppo Toni- Italian meaning I love you too Toni


End file.
